Nostalgia
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Dedicatorias: A la mejor Snow que he iga y rolera, un fuerte abrazo desde España. Disclaimer: Aquí todos los protagonistas son míos. Los utilizo como me da la gana muajaj. Resumen: Cora revive a Daniel en la actualidad. Un viaje a sus recuerdos y el asumir como es ahora Regina. Si es corto lo siento. NO SÉ ESCRIBIR MEJOR:¿ OK?


Nostalgia

¿Cuando se ha visto que Cora Mills haga algo en beneficio de su hija? Yo, que la conozco de trabajar en su hogar, podría decir, que nunca jamás ha hecho nada por ella. Aun así, ella ha estado siempre defendiendo la causa de sus acciones malévolas diciendo que lo hacia por su bien. Pero era mentira. La última vez que la vi. Fue en la cuadra, besando sus dulces labios y planeando un futuro mejor, poco después pasó morí a manos de Cora.

Regina estaba rebosante de felicidad, de amor. Era cierto que era una chica muy impulsiva, instintiva, pasional, pero nunca pensé que llegara a hacer todo lo que ha hecho.  
Yo era un tipo bastante romántico. Siempre me había gustado hacer las cosas con calma, supongo que eso era lo que nos enamoró el uno del otro. Que no éramos iguales. Mi primer día de trabajo en la cuadra de los Mills fue un poco duro. Cora, me ponía bastante nervioso y me hacía trabajar más horas de lo debido.  
Recuerdo que llovía muchísimo, yo estaba resguardando a los caballos y… así es como la conocí: Ella corría con su cabello empapado, encharcada en barro, estaba asustada. Se acerco a mi en trompicones, como desesperada, pidiendo auxilio con los brazos, y yo aturdido sin saber como la abracé.

- Tranquila- Mascullé acariciando su oscuro cabello. Posé mis manos sobre su rostro para comprobar si estaba bien y me quedé paralizado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que iluminaron de pronto el establo, y sus labios poseían algo especial, una cicatriz que cruzaba su labio superior. No supe reaccionar, solo quería abrazar a la muchacha que estaba de pronto tiritando.

- ¿Está usted bien señorita?- Ella no contestaba. Estaba como paralizada y no sabía como calmarla. Ella respiraba agitada, se puso una mano en el pecho tratando de decir algunas palabras algo aturdida. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos como si hubiera vivido la peor experiencia de su vida.

-Necesito agua- Dijo por fin la muchacha.

En la cuadra, tenía algunos senseres para momentos así en los que estaba trabajando y necesitaba cubrir necesidades fisiológicas como esta.

Le traje agua. Ella cubrió con sus dulces manos el vaso completamente, bebió y me miró.

- Discúlpeme. ¿Trabaja usted aquí?-

- Si, para Los Mills.

- Soy Regina Mills, la hija de Cora y Henry- ¿Cora tenía una hija? Tengo que mencionar que jamás me dejaba entrar más en la vida de ellos salvo todo lo que tuviera que ver con caballos.

- No sabía que tenía una hija. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Seguía atónita aun que hubiera pronunciado palabra. Me devolvió el vaso, y frotó sus manos en el vestido. Cuando la observe tras colocar el vaso, sus ojos se tornaron aun más tristes, asustadizos.- Señorita… ¿Puedo ayudarla?-

- No creo que pueda, ¿Señor…?

- Daniel, me llamo Daniel- Estreché mi mano con la suya.

-Es que, acabo de ver como le caía un rayo a un buen amigo mío, lo perdí por el camino.-

Lo dijo despacio, con la mirada perdida en el infinito sin mirarme, totalmente descolocada.

-Se ha Muer-to. Pulgarcito se ha muerto. Yo le dije que no se podía esconder en la barriga del Buey, se lo dije, que daba igual… que si el Buey moría el también- Dijo marcando las palabras y apretando los puños con furia. Se la veía tan vulnerable que no pude evitar abrazarla despacio. En ese momento supe que no podía despegarme de ella. Hicimos un altar para pulgarcito , en lo alto de la montaña. Yo no tenía ni idea de quien era pulgarcito, pero ella terminó explicándome que era un amigo más pequeño que ella al que le gustaba cuidar por que el le había salvado la vida alguna que otra vez.

- El me ayudó a no morir a manos de mi madre- ¿ Tan horrible era su madre?, pensé antes de saber lo que sé.

Yo tenía un gran don, era persuasivo y casi siempre conseguía ganarme a la gente con la que trabajaba. Se me ocurrió tras la muerte del amigo de Regina animarla dándole clases de equitación. Y a pesar de que su madre no estaba muy por la labor, terminé convenciéndola.

Era una buena alumna, algo revoltosa, pero era buena alumna recuerdo el primer beso. No fue un beso planeado fue accidental. Los dos dábamos de comer a Rocinante. Algunas veces incluso sin querer le dábamos dos veces por que no sabíamos que uno de los dos había ido antes. Pero cuando lo hacíamos a la vez era mejor.

- Pásame una zanahoria Regina- Ella ,cogió la zanahoria se acercó y al estar yo agachado de pronto nos dimos un choque sin querer en los labios. El siguiente choque no fue sin querer, los dos lo buscábamos. Fueron besos, accidentales que después buscábamos cada tarde a escondidas. Y de las tardes pasaron a una de las noches. Noches donde ella se volvía tímida y nos mostrábamos los cuerpos a la luz de una vela. Nunca pensé que amarla tanto como la amaba supondría mi muerte ,pero si era verdad que moriría de nuevo por ella si volviera a ocurrir. Estos recuerdos solo empañan mis ojos y endulzan palabras para lo que realmente estoy viviendo.

He vuelto a respirar. Sé que no de la manera más adecuada, pero he vuelto a respirar volviendo a la vida , para mi parecía que había pasado poco tiempo. Como si abriera los ojos tras cinco minutos de morir. Lo primero que hice fue buscarla y decir su nombre. Desesperado aturdido observe su figura , quieta y fría mirándome con un semblante oscuro, con los ojos clavados en mi como cuchillos tratando de matarme de nuevo, Cora me miraba con sus ojos lánguidos llenos de odio , no me lo podía creer. Vestía de una manera rara , extraña.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

- En Storybrooke.-

Un lugar desconocido , con utensilios , y vestimentas que apenas entendía ¿ Estaría Regina aquí?. No sé que era mejor si que Cora permaneciera callada o que hablase , tragué saliva al escucharla y respiré hondo. Me había quedado igual , para mi ese nombre era algo extraño. Cora me enseño la cripta donde estábamos , con todo lujo de detalles. De manera macabra , en la pared había un montón de corazones apilados en la pared metidos en cofres, me los mostró sin miedo alguno.

No posees corazón , sin embargo , sin el no me vales. Debes tener uno , uno tierno…- Sacó de un cofre despacio , y cogió el corazón de dentro , me lo puso y después me miró a los ojos.

Mantendrás tus recuerdos como Daniel , llevas el corazón de su mejor .

Entonces me vino a la mente ese recuerdo al conocerla. ¿ Que quería decir con eso? Fruncí el ceño mirándola.

Si querido. Yo provoqué la tormenta- Emitió una risa estridente- Pero estoy segura que quieres saber todo lo que tu amada ha hecho y en lo que se ha convertido.

Movió la mano sutilmente haciendo aparecer unas imágenes , era reveladoras. En ellas Regina estaba muy cambiada, no era la misma…. Y pronto salieron las imágenes una a una , todos los asesinatos que había realizado llena de rabia. ¿ Podría ser esto una mentira? ¿ Una artimaña de verdad?

-Es la realidad. Querido. Regina condenó al mundo de los cuentos a vivir sin recuerdos. Hace muy pocos que lo tienen….Regina mató , a su padre, a su corcel… y bueno a muchas más personas a su paso.- Sonrió retorcida deleitándose en cada palabra y me miró.- Puedes verla ella está aquí. Redimiéndose o al menos eso dice… viviendo con la madre de su hijo. Oh querido ¿ No te lo he dicho? Tiene un hijo , Henry…. Pero creo que eso es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Así era, en un pueblo extraño , lugar extraño vestimenta extraña , mi amada estaba metida en todo esto , no me lo podía creer. Tenía ganas de verla ganas de abrazarla , de sentirla , algo me decía por supuesto según Cora que no iba a ser nada igual. Ella , Cora me estuvo " Adiestrando" en el nuevo mundo donde me había embarcado. Creo que encerrado estuve una semana , ella estaba como planeando su sorpresa. A Regina posiblemente le daría un infarto.  
Desearía que todo fuera como antaño , un beso sin planear , un amor pleno… pero algo me decía que Cora tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, cosa que no me gustaba para nada.  
Una de las cosas de las que me había hablado , era de el pozo de los deseos. No lo conocía , pero una de las mañanas que estaba allí me encaminé a verlo.  
Me apoyé en el pozo mirando al hondo lugar. De pronto una voz a lo lejos me alarmó.

-¡ Henry! ¡ Henry!- Me pareció escuchar la voz de Regina , pero no , era demasiado para que esa forma de besarnos se repitiera o de encontrarnos. Entre los matojos las hojas se movían alertándome. Primero asomó una mano , después la otra y final mente Regina apareció ataviada de manera moderna. ¿ Su reacción? Un enorme chillido.

- No puede ser. No puede ser.- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Regina- No pude evitar sonreír al verla. Tenía ganas de abrazarla , sin embargo hubo algo que me hecho para atrás , ella venía acompañada de una mujer rubia que reía. La mujer rubia se paró en seco.

-Vamos mi amor, creo que sé donde se ha escondido.- Dijo parándose al verme la muchacha.- ¿ Quién es este chico?-

Daniel.- Regina estaba extrañada, no sabía como estaba en el pueblo , y comprendía su extrañeza. Cogí su mano y ella se retiró inmediatamente.

Como sé que no eres Cora.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño. La muchacha rubia subió la pistola que tenía en la cintura , y yo levanté las manos.

No soy Cora , pero tu madre Regina me ha hecho revivir.

Pero…Te arrancó el corazón.

Notaba que la muchacha rubia se sentía algo incómoda por la situación.

-Voy a buscar a Henry , os dejo solos.- Besó la mejilla de Regina y se marchó.

Me quedé callado observándola , sabía que estaba bastante descolocada, igual que yo. Empecé a notar que todo había cambiado. Ella seguía dudando.

La primera vez que te conocí , fue cuando murió pulgarcito, tu estabas muy triste. Yo te mimé.

Su rostro cambió con algo de ilusión que pronto se deshizo en un suspiro.

- Han cambiado muchas cosas.

- Sé que has asesinado.

- No me refería a eso… aun que también.

-¿ Qué te pasó?

- No sé me volví loca , supongo. Tu muerte me enloqueció Daniel.

Fue un resumen sincero, muy sincero aquél, y una forma de asumir , pero no esperaba menos. Sin embargo yo la veía nerviosa por otro tema , o al menos me lo parecía.

- ¿ No te alegras de verme?

-¿ Y dónde vas a dormir?

- En tu casa Regina.

No estaba seguro si dormiríamos como antaño sobre la paja , cuando acariciaba su pelo a escondidas mientras le decía lo hermoso que era estar a su lado. Nos habían separado y ahora parecía otra mujer, con otra vida , algo frustrante. Acaricié su rostro permitiéndome acortar el espacio para volver a besar los labios de Regina.

- Estoy con otra persona.

- ¿ Qué?-

- Daniel , ha pasado mucho tiempo , he pasado demasiado tiempo sin olvidarte. Hiriendo a mucha gente. Y he comprendido que el amor no tiene género.

- No te entiendo Regina ¿ Genero?

Estaba ahora más perdido que nunca, dolido lleno de rabia, y solo se me ocurrió volver con Cora para que al menos ella me diera una respuesta más clara. Cuando llegué al hogar de Regina no estaba sola. Había un hombre un hombre con un bastón que me miraba muy sonriente.

- Te has superado Cora- Dijo mirándome.- El muchacho está intacto.

Los miré sin comprender mucho de lo que hablaban , sin quitarme la idea de la cabeza

- Es perfecto verdad- Dijo ella con una mirada más siniestra de lo normal.

- ¿ Perfecto para qué?- Los miré a los dos con incertidumbre.

- Para la nueva maldición- A la vez , los dos se habían confabulado para hablar a la vez pero antes yo debía descubrir ¿ De quién se había enamorado Regina?

No sabía en quién confiar, tan solo tenia el corazón de un niño en el pecho , y estaba demasiado confuso. Quería saber de quién se había enamorado. No iba a ser muy difícil. Yo no quería hacer una maldición , pero me advirtieron que el dolor y la rabia podía provocarlo y que lo iba a hacer de manera rápida. No lo pensé mucho , fui a casa de Regina , con la mala suerte , que su amiga la rubia me abrió la puerta. Respiró hondo me miró como compadeciéndose de mi alma y me dejo pasar.

- Esto sé que es muy difícil.- Se retiró el pelo de la cara mientras se sentaba.- No me he presentado , Soy Emma Swan. Verás…Regina ha sufrido mucho en su asuencia , llenó el hueco que le dejaste adoptando a mi hijo , y por motivos desconocidos yo lo encontré aquí. Las dos hemos tenido un mal pasado , pero poco a poco Regina no solo redimió sus actos… si no que terminó aceptándome a mi como madre y … llené ese trozo de amor que le faltaba.

Era como si me hubieran tirado una tinaja de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo. Jamás pensé que Regina pudiera matar y menos enamorarse de una mujer. Lo veía imposible. Recordé el tema de la maldición , tenía ganas de chillar , pero quería evitar que mis sentimientos se volcaran contra ellos y terminar como Regina o peor sin memoria. Cora me había traído por sus propios beneficio. Yo no podía hacerles eso , hacerles otra maldición por culpa de un dolor. Empecé a comprender a Regina , pero no por eso dejé de amarla. Me quedé callado mirando a Emma… y solo de pronto deseaba morir. Yo no pintaba nada allí. Entonces se me ocurrio; Debía volver de donde había venido… de la muerte. Regina no tardó en llegar, se sorprendió al ver la situación , pero nada comparado con mi deseo. Quería sencillamente volver a morir. Quería que el corazón de aquel niño , aquél niño que de pronto salía a flote por el terrible dolor que sentía estuviera intacto… y entonces se lo pedí: Quiero volver a morir. Esa suplica emocionó a Regina , que accedió tras una discusión moral de volver a matar. ¿ Pero esperaba mejor que su madre hiciera lo que quería?. Solo la ira podía despertar otra maldición y yo ya no sentía eso… sentía solo nostalgia. El recuerdo fue sellado con un último beso sellado en el lugar dónde la conocí , a los ojos de su nuevo amor. Su mano se hundió lentamente en mi corazón haciendo que mi ultima bocanada de aire llevara su nombre…entonces me desvanecí , deje de sentir, dejé de vivir, dejé de existir.

Fin


End file.
